Un costoso error
by PPBKAI
Summary: ¿Puede un error costarte tu dignidad? solo el verdadero amor en esos momentos de desesperanza estara a tu lado. fin de pasion en la neblina no necesario leerlo. 1shot.KXR.shonen ai.yaoi


**TITULO: UN COSTOSO ERROR**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: beyblade no me pertenece (para buena suerte de Takao Aoki) por que si así fuera ya se darán una idea de las atrocidades que pondría. Creo que por eso no es mío...**

**SUMMARY: todo había ocurrido de forma muy sorpresiva cuando en Inglaterra, en medio de una espesa neblina, K y R habían tenido el valor de confesarse sus sentimientos sin medir consecuencias. cont. De "pasión en la neblina" (no necesario leerlo). SHONEN AI. y un poquito de YAOI**

**este fic va dedicado a las personitas que SIEMPRE me han dejado un review en mis fics (o cuandomenos en un 90). las mencionare en orden alfabetico:**

**aika mizaki,dani hiwatari, hio ivanov, nadryl, nekot, o- rhin- san y ****shingryu inazuma**

**--------------------------------------------**

Todo había ocurrido de una forma muy sorpresiva, cuando estando en Inglaterra, en medio de una espesa neblina, Kai y Rei habían tenido el valor de confesarse sus sentimientos, e incluso, lo hicieron en la banca de un parque aprovechando la privacía de las nubes bajas.

Era algo que no iban a poder ocultar de sus compañeros de equipo así que con mucha pena, regresaron al hotel, los citaron en su habitación y hablaron francamente con ellos.

Rei- esto ha sido muy sorpresivo para nosotros, y por su cara veo que también para ustedes- diciendo esto tomado de la mano de Kai sentados al borde de la cama y los otros 3 chicos el el sillón

Max- pues si es una sorpresa. Yo creí que tu solo admirabas a Kai por su forma de jugar, pero nunca pensé que alguien tan...tan...tan...- no sabía que adjetivo usar

Taka- que alguien tan frío y varonil como Kai fuera capaz de sentir algo por alguien

Kenny- no seas grosero Taka, el que Kai sea serio no quiere decir que sea un robot. Esa es la decisión de ellos y nosotros como sus amigos los debemos respetar

Taka- yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero ¿cuándo es la boda?

Todos- NO SEAS ESTUPIDO TAKAO

Kenny- esto es algo muy delicado y creo que lo mas conveniente es que solo quede entre nosotros

Max- el jefe tiene razón. La gente es muy loca en estos tiempos. Me da mucho gusto que estén juntos, con una linda pareja

Taka- es cierto, toso esto es muy raro. Pero los felicito

Kai- gracias...creo

A los 2 días abandonaron Inglaterra y viajaron a México para otro torneo de exhibición para ayudar a las víctimas de un huracán. Casi de incógnito llegaron a su hotel por que había mucha gente que los estaba esperando.

Para hacer algunas compras que necesitaban debían disfrazarse por que no faltaba la loca que gritaba a media calle:

Ppbkai- ahí va un bladebreaker!

Y la gente ya no los dejaba pasar. Sobre todo unas muy latosas que decían que eran de Fanfiction que de inmediato los querían desvestir aprovechando la oportunidad de oro. Además de preguntarle a Taka por su apuesto hermano mayor. Estarían ahí 3 días antes de la exhibición; el segundo día en la noche Kenny encendió las noticias de la noche

C- y ahora en los espectáculos les tenemos una noticia que está dando la vuela al mundo. Ya saben que tenemos de visita a los blade breakers

Taka- miren, van a hablar de nosotros en espectáculos!- todos corrieron a ver, incluso Kai, con una sonrisa en sus labios y curiosidad

C- pues les tengo un súper chisme. Resulta que en Inglaterra una de nuestras cámaras indiscretas captó el momento justo en el que el callado Kai Hiwatari le hacía el amor a su dulce compañero de equipo Rei Kon ¡ en la banca de un parque!

En ese momento, todos se pusieron brutalmente rojos, unos por escuchar la comprometedora noticia, y otros por que era cierto.

C- a continuación aparecerá en su pantalla- aparece la imagen censurada con cuadritos deformes- si, aquí la tienen, la imagen que tomamos de ellos 2 JUNTOS!

Y si, en la TV se veía claramente (a pesar de la espesa niebla) que Kai estaba embistiendo a Rei y este agarraba fuertemente la orilla del respaldo de la banca.

Esto ya había sido demasiado, tragaron saliva, pero Rei comenzó a llorar

Rei- no es justo. No es posible. Por que nos humillan de esta forma- escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, Kai le abrazaba por la espalda no pudiendo contestar nada.

El único que logró salir del trance fue Max y de 2 zancadas llegó a la TV y la apagó. Taka y Kenny no sabían que hacer o que decir. Era cierto: los periodistas eran demasiado crueles, pero se les había pasado la mano poniendo esas imágenes en el noticiero de la noche. Se hizo un silencio en el que solo se oían los sollozos de Rei. Kai también derramó 2 lágrimas que fueron absorbidas por la indumentaria china

Kenny- chicos, no se que decir. Esto ha sido lo mas fuerte que nos ha pasado. Pero recuerden que somos un quipo y podremos encontrar una solución. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos

Taka- tienes razón jefe: los bladebreakers jamás serán vencidos. Ya veremos que hacemos

Kai- gracias muchachos- seca sus lágrimas- pero necesito hablar a solas con Rei

Max- si, lo entendemos. Vámonos al lobby- los 3 pequeños salieron de la habitación

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, Rei se abalanza a los brazos de Kai

Rei- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora Kai?

Kai- no se gatito, no se. Pero lo que sea lo vamos a sobrellevar juntos. Es mi culpa- comienza a llorar de nuevo- yo propicie que pasaras por todo esto. Si no hubiera sido tan pendejo como para hacerlo en un parque nada de esto hubiera pasado

Rei- no Kai, yo empecé a provocarte. Me ofrecí como una puta

Kai- CALLATE REI!- lo separa y le mira a los ojos- no quiero que vulvas a expresarte de esa forma. Tu no eres ninguna puta. Solo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos- lo abraza de nuevo- tu no me sedujiste ni yo abusé de ti. Era algo que ya llevábamos guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano saldría a flote. Algún día los medios lo iban a publicar.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, pensando en una solución que no mas no llegaba a su mente. Se pusieron a llorar juntos para sacar ese coraje cuando de pronto le puerta fue abierta intempestivamente y entraron corriendo Max, Taka y Kenny cerrando la puerta y atrancándola con una silla, maletas y otro mueble.

Kai- ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Taka- nos viene persiguiendo unos hombres que nos reconocieron en el lobby y no s quieren golpear

Kai- ESTO YA FUE EL COLMO

Kai ya estaba enfurecido, así que salió topándose de frente con 3 enormes tipos que lo reconocieron

H1- conque aquí tenemos al putito

H2- ustedes contaminan el aire

Toda la ira de Hiwatari fue descargada en esos hombres al ser en segundos brutalmente golpeados por el ruso. A pesar que ellos eran 3, Kai estaba muy bien entrenado además de que el enojo que traía le daba una fuerza anti natural. Con cada golpe que le asestaba se sentía un poco mejor, hasta que llegó el personal de seguridad del hotel y los logró separar. No sin que los 3 tipos se fueran lanzando mil y una amenazas a la "nueva pareja".

Los bladebreakers regresaron a la habitación y Rei de inmediato atendió los golpes que Kai traía en cara y cuerpo y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono

Kenny- bueno

Sr.D- hola Kenny, soy el señor Dickenson, estoy también en México. Acabo de ver las noticias

Kenny- ¿las vio?- captando la atención de los otros chicos que de nuevo se ruborizaron

Sr. D- pues si y me desconcertó mucho. No creo que sea buena imagen para el quipo, no por las preferencias de los chicos, sino por haberlos captado en un lugar público

Kenny- tiene razón, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Sr. D- pues solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo reaccionará la gente

Kenny- pues ya tenemos una idea, hace un momento 3 hombres nos quisieron golpear en el lobby del hotel a Taka, Max y a mi. Llegamos a la habitación y Kai los golpeó a ellos

Sr. D- ¡qué barbaridad! Pues ya veremos mañana la situación y si empeora cancelaremos su presentación hasta que todo este mas tranquilo

Kenny- pues espero que eso haya sido todo

Después de esa llamada, los chicos se fueron a acostar, no a dormir, estaban demasiado nerviosos como para eso. Ya muy en la madrugada el sueño por fin los venció y descansaron un rato. Se levantaron temprano, se dieron un baño y pidieron el desayuno a su habitación, era obvio que no podrían bajar a desayunar. Tuvieron que soportar la mirada curiosa del camarero (al que por cierto no le dieron propina por ello) y se dispusieron a comer sus alimentos.

Como a eso de las 10 empezaron a oír muchos gritos y gente a las afueras del hotel. Con cuidado Max y Taka se asomaron por el balcón y no lo pudieron creer:

Una bola de gente, patrullas, ambulancias y reporteros todos con un alboroto por que se enteraron que ellos estaban hospedados ahí. Las opiniones eran divididas. Unos opinaban que había que quemarlos en leña verde por ser gays. Otros que eran unos impúdicos y los debían excomulgar. Las fans de fanfiction defendiéndolos diciendo que era su decisión y que además eran lindos. Los reporteros cubrían la nota poniéndole su toque amarillista y tratando de meterse al lugar para obtener la primicia de la entrevista.

Max y Taka regresaron aterrados al interior explicándoles a sus compañeros lo que sucedía. Con temor encendieron la TV y en todos los programas mañaneros aparecía tanto el lío del exterior del hotel como imágenes del equipo en sus batallas(no ponían la del parque por que era horario familiar). Solo daban vueltas como leones enjaulados. Si salían los iban a matar, si se quedaban, ellos entrarían y los matarían. No tenían escapatoria. De nuevo el Sr. Dickenson los llamó diciéndoles que prepararan sus papeles por que vería la forma de llevarlos a EU por su seguridad. Como a los 40 minutos tocó a la puerta un representante del Sr. D y dijo que el helicóptero ya estaba en la azotea.

Siendo escoltados por 8 hombres de seguridad del hotel lograron abordar y fueron trasladados al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México donde ya los esperaba el Sr. D en su jet privado muy angustiado por la seguridad de sus niños.

Sr. D- todo se ha salido de control. EU también es una locura pero ahí tengo una casa muy segura y los podré cuidar mejor.

El viaje fue en general tranquilo, no hablaron mucho de todos modos no había gran cosa que decir.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del Sr. Dickenson tuvieron una charla donde se dieron cuenta de hasta estaba de grande el lío. Por todo el mundo había revueltas y muchos grupos de gays rebeldes los habían agarrado como estandarte.

Al poco tiempo de que habían llegado a la casa, de alguna manera ya había reporteros llamando por teléfono ofreciendo fuertes sumas de dinero para una entrevista.

En la noche el Sr. Dickenson dispuso una habitación para Max, Taka y Kenny y otra para Kai y Rei.

HABITACIÓN DE KAI Y REI

ya se están preparando para irse a dormir, esos 2 días habían sido muy pesados y todo estaba lejos de acabar. Rei se encontraba sentado en el tocador mirándose al espejo mientras que Kai se cambiaba de ropa. El gatito soltó su cabello y comenzó a desenredarlo como lo hacía cada noche.

Rei- Kai, crees que esteremos seguros aquí?

Kai- el señor Dickenson contrató seguridad para que rodee la casa. Estaremos bien

Rei- ¿y tu, cómo estas?

Kai- ¿yo?

Rei- cómo te ha afectado la noticia. Te veo tan fuerte, tan duro como una piedra, pero no se en realidad como te sientes.

Kai terminó de abrochar su pijama, se acercó a Rei y le quitó el cepillo para comenzar a desenredar el hermoso cabello que lo había enamorado.

Kai- pues antes que nada tengo coraje con la prensa y mañana voy a ponerme en contacto con mis abogados para interponer una fuerte demanda contra quien resulte responsable. Y por otro lado, tengo mucha pena con los chicos y con Dickenson, yo se que nos respetan, pero a nadie le agrada que lo vean en momentos tan comprometedores- Rei le quita el cepillo, se levanta del tocador para encara a Kai, le toma por el cuello y lo jala hacia el dándole un apasionadísimo beso.

Rei- pero ahora nadie nos ve

Kai- ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?- tomando fuertemente a Rei por la cintura

Rei- si Kai, te deseo conmigo, por que te amo

Kai- yo también te amo- le toma la mano y con dulzura lo conduce a la cama- vamos gatito, déjame tocar tu piel

Rei- tu puedes tocarme lo que quieras- recostado en el colchón con Kai sobre el

Kai- incluso... aquí- le acaricia suavemente la entrepierna

Rei- lo que quieras

La invitación no sería rechazada así que con gran velocidad Kai fue desabrochando la ropa de Rei dejándolo rápidamente son la parte superior de la pijama. Con movimientos algo desesperados chupeteó todo el torso de su neko quien se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos entre la azulada cabellera.

El sabor de Rei enloquecía al bicolor que quería llegar mas allá: mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rei fue bajándole la ropa que le cubría la mirad de su cuerpo observando divertido el marcado color carmín acentuado en las mejillas del gato, obviamente el estaba igual de ruborizado. Cuando dejó libre el cuerpo de las ataduras de la ropa pensó en complacer a su chico de una forma diferente así que sorpresivamente llevó los dedos del pie derecho de Rei a su boca para lamerlos y chuparlos arrancándole inmediatamente un sin fin de quejidos que oscilaban entre risas y gemidos.

No solo los dedos eran presa de la boca de Kai si no que también el arco y el talón. Cuando terminó de satisfacer el pie derecho atendió al izquierdo causando las mismas reacciones. Con gran sensualidad Kai fue subiendo suavemente su lengua por las largas piernas de Rei hasta que se topó de frente con su semi endurecido miembro. A pesar de que tenía ganas de comerlo primero se divirtió un rato solo soplándole. Cuando consideró que ya se había divertido mucho a costa del placer de Rei por fin le envolvió con la calidez de su lengua.

Rei se sentía en el paraíso y con vehemencia jalaba a Kai hacia su cuerpo pidiéndole mas. El bicolor procuraba que su saliva también llegara hasta la entrada de Rei para que este también se fuese preparando para lo que vendría. El cuerpo de Rei ya no resistiría mucho ese ritmo hasta que llegó el momento en el que se derramó dentro de la boca de su ruso protector.

Kai saboreó infinitamente el sabor de su neko pero deseaba sentirse dentro de el. La ansiedad lo estaba matando así que rápidamente se desnudó asimismo para brincar de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Rei. Una intensa guerra de besos y fricciones inició dando paso a la pasión descontrolada.

Rei ya tenía las piernas abiertas y pedía a gritos que Kai llegara a su interior. Suavemente el bicolor se fue abriendo paso dentro del cuerpo de Rei llegando fácilmente en su primera intromisión a ese punto mágico que le hacía gritar desesperadamente y pedir mas y mas.

Kai perdió el control de sus sentidos cuando inundó a Rei con su semilla para finalmente caer sobre el cuerpo de este. Cayeron rendidos después de la feroz entrega y se entregaron al calor de los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro día pasó en lo mismo, escondiéndose de todos, viendo sus fotos en periódicos, revistas, televisión e Internet, ahora eran bautizados como "los gaybreakers". Los abogados de Kai ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto, pero esas cosas llevan tiempo.

Hasta el siguiente día, el Sr. Dickenson llamó a los muchachos para mostrarles el nuevo giro que había dado la situación:

Sr. D- chicos (refiriéndose a los 5 bladebreakers), esto es lo que me acaba de llegar- les extiende varios sobres amarillos tamaño carta que con curiosidad son abiertos por los chicos

Max- ¿son ofertas de dinero?

Kenny- si, pero ya viste de qué son? Esta es para anunciar Levis.

Taka- y estos quieren a Kai para Pepsi y a Rei para Coca-Cola. OFRECEN UN DINERAL, yo la aceptaría.

Max- no has visto nada Takao, esta es para hacer un reality show con ellos.

Rei- mira esta Kai- le extiende el papel que de inmediato hace botar los ojos al bicolor.

Kai- ¿QUEEEE! YO NO VOY A ANUNCIAR CONDONES- con el rostro completamente rojo

Todos- JAJAJAJA!

Sr. D- esta es muy interesante: la Sony Music quiere hacer un dueto tipo TATU

Taka- ya me imagino a Kai cantando- toma el control remoto como micrófono, se para sobre una silla y contoneándose canta- ALL THE THINGS REI SAID, ALL THE THINGS REI SAID...

Kai- CALLATE IDIOTA, no es gracioso- le da un buen golpe que lo tira de la silla

Sr. D- que bueno que tomen todo esto con humor, pero deben estar conscientes de la gravedad del asunto- se gira a ver a la dulce pareja- si ustedes quieren aceptar algún contrato son libres de hacerlo, no tienen contrato de exclusividad con la BBA. Pero tomen en cuenta que todos nuestros actos tiene consecuencias.

Kai- si, ya lo sabemos de muy buena fuente.- abraza a Rei por un hombro- no me interesa el dinero, yo tengo demasiado y con gusto de lo daría todo a Rei- el chino solo se ruboriza- lo que quiero es parar este escandalillo YA.

Sr. D- pues va para largo...tenían una presentación es una semana en Australia, pero obviamente la tuve que cancelar.

Kai- no lo haga Sr. Dickenson- todos voltean a verlo con cara de ¿estás loco?- es la única oportunidad que tenemos para acabar con esto.

Sr. D- pero Kai, es muy riesgoso salir al público en esta situación

Rei- estás seguro Kai?

Kai- si Rei

Rei- entonces, yo te apoyo. No se que tengas en mente, pero seguro saldrá bien.

Taka- ¿se puede saber como harás eso "hombre de acero"? la gente esta completamente loca. Y no se tu, pero yo soy muy joven y guapo para morir.

Max- lo que sea que tenga pensado funcionará.

Taka- ¿tu también Max¿de que lado estás?

Max- del de la razón. Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos. Ahora nosotros nos reíamos de la ofertas de contratos, pero date cuenta de que no son mas que oportunistas que se valen de la sexualidad de los demás para hacer dinero.

Taka- ñam, tienes razón Max. Un poco de acción siempre es buena.

Sr. D- pero dime Kai ¿qué tienes planeado?

Kai- será una sorpresita

Sr. D- si no me dices que es no te podré ayudar

Kai- no se preocupe, yo correré con todos los riesgos.

Y así pasó esa semana. Nadie lograba hacer que Kai dijera qué tenía planeado, solo Rei que también se negaba a decir la mas mínima palabra. También en esa semana siguieron recibiendo ofertas para cantar, posar desnudos, hacer películas y muchas, muchas mas de anuncios de condones.

En Australia ya era una locura. Como se supo que estaría el quipo polémico del momento los boletos aumentaron su valor hasta en un 400 y los reporteros estaban a la orden del día.

Los Bladebreakers llegarían a ese país solo 2 horas antes del evento y en cuanto este terminara viajarían a Japón. Cuando arribaron al aeropuerto tuvieron que ser sacados en camionetas blindadas e ingresar por una pequeña puerta al estadio.

Max- tengo miedo

Taka- yo también. Pero ya estamos metidos en esto y ahora nos aguantamos.

En cuanto DJ. Jazzman anunció que era el turno de los Bladebreakers iniciaron gritos y chiflidos en todo el estadio. Se oían gritos de "papasito, estas bien bueno", "vente para acá, yo te hago machito", "en esa cola si me formo", "a la salida te mato", "no escuchen a los demás, sean ustedes mismos".

En vista de que no había forma de controlar a la gente, Kai tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar:

Kai- por lo visto ustedes están sedientos de amarillismo- toda la gente se calló como de ver la mirada de odio de Kai ya fuese en persona o a través de las pantallas gigantes, los bladebreakers se habían quedado paralizados por la acción de Hiwatari, pero Rei se mantenía firme al lado de su koi- ¿y saben qué? Ya estoy harto de toda esta bola de pendejadas que los reporteros han creado. Nos han llegado a Rei y a mi, contratos para anunciar jeans, refrescos, cantar actuar y hasta anunciar condones.

Un tipo en las tribunas se levantó y le gritó al ruso

t- ya cógetelo, a ustedes les gusta hacerlo en público ahora hay 40, 000 personas aquí reunidas además de las cámaras de televisión. Se ve que esta bien apretadito.

Kai- se me hace que tu si traes ganas de un hombre ¿verdad bastardo? Ya acéptalo, tu también eres gay por que una persona que esta bien definida en lo que es, no se anda fijando en lo que hacen los demás. Voy a hablar, pero solo una vez así que enciendan bien sus micrófonos: Rei y yo los amamos- abraza al neko- y eso no es ningún pecado ni motivo para que nos traten como animales de zoológico. Rei- se gira a ver al chino que se desconcierta completamente por que eso no estaba en los planes- te amo ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Se hizo un silencio en el que se podía escuchar el zumbido de una mosca. Rei no sabía como reaccionar, no creyó que Kai dijera algo así delante de toda la gente. Creyó que solo los pondría a todos en su lugar, al menos eso dijo que iba a hacer...

Rei- Kai fue todo lo que sus labios pudieron pronunciar por que solo atinó a saltarle al cuello a Kai para fundirse en el beso las apasionado que la gente hubiese visto jamás. Los falsees de las cámaras comenzaron a captar el momento haciéndolo aun mas romántico.

Todo los demás presentes solo se quedaron con la boca abierta por que con su pasión habían contagiado a todos los demás. En las pantallas gigantes se veía el rostro de ambos chicos unidos por sus delgados y bien definidos labios, sus tersas pieles ruborizadas hasta el infinito y sus ojos cerrados conectándose a un nivel mucho mas elevado que el corpóreo.

Por fin ese momento tan dulce, tan tierno, tan romántico y sincero se rompió dejando a todo el mundo sin habla.

Rei- bien, ya lo saben. Kai y yo nos amamos y nunca mas volveremos a hablar de esto en público. Que quede bien claro.

Y sin mas explicación salieron del lugar siendo seguidos por sus otros compañeros de trabajo que tampoco sabían que decir.

Durante otras 2 semanas fueron la comidilla de todo el mundo, pero después todo se fue calmando de nuevo, ya no chiste seguir a una pareja que se había declarado como tal.

Después de un tiempo, cuando Kai y Rei ya vivían juntos, decidieron guardar todos los periódicos, revistas. Contratos y artículos que hablaron de ellos de una manera tan escandalosa para guardarlos como recuerdo chusco de lo que ellos creyeron era una travesura inocente en el parque y se convirtió en el gran escándalo de sus vidas. Sus caminos siguieron normales, pero su unión era diferente a las demás, por que ¿quién seguiría a alguien hasta un estadio para confesarle su amor y el otro corresponderle sin miedo alguno al tabú si no fuese el amor verdadero que se profesaban el uno al otro?

F.I.N


End file.
